


Mistletoe Ambush

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barricades, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Mistletoe, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twenty One of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel gets fed up with how Castiel and Dean are dancing around each other, not realizing their true feelings. So, he and Sam trap the two underneath mistletoe. Only way out is a kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Ambush

Sam looked up as his older brother walked into the library of the bunker. "Hey, Dean."

"Have you seen Cas anywhere?" Dean asked, distracted. He scowled when Sam shook his head. "Dammit."

"Why?" the brunet wondered. He shut his book and gave his full attention to Dean.

The other man shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"All right, then," Sam said as his phone went off with a text from Gabriel. He picked it up and quickly read it.

_Samsquatch, send Dean-o into the kitchen. But don't make it suspicious. -G_

"Hey, could you get me another beer? I'm busy researching, can't get up," Sam said nonchalantly, waving his empty beer bottle in the air.

Dean rolled his eyes and snatched it away from him. "Fine." He went into the kitchen to see the angels of the house chatting.

"Oh, hello, Dean," Cas said as he spotted the elder hunter.

Dean grunted in reply and brushed past him to the refrigerator. Too late, he realized that Gabriel had snapped his fingers, and he ran into the invisible barrier that now surrounded human and angel. "What the Hell?"

Gabriel pointed above them. "The only way out is the tradition." He smirked and went to join Sam.

The short-haired man looked up to see leaves and berries on the ceiling. "Oh, God dammit!" he swore loudly.

"I do not understand. What is it?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Lemme ask you. How many Christmas movies have you seen?"

"Um, _Polar Express, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus_ -"

"Okay, crappy kids' movies. That's mistletoe," Dean said seriously. At Cas' blank look, he groaned. "You're supposed to kiss underneath it. I think that's what Gabe meant. In order to get out, it requires a kiss. Looks like we're stuck here." He slumped against the invisible barrier with a sigh.

Castiel tilted his head. "Don't you want to get out?"

Dean nodded. "Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know about kissing you," Dean mumbled, beet red.

Cas shrugged, feeling around the barrier. "It's worth it. We'll never talk about it again," he said.

The other man huffed and turned Castiel to face him. "Only time." He leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, but when the barrier didn't move, he kicked it in anger.

Sam finally walked in. "Gabe told me what he did. He said that a quick kiss won't do. You have to really feel it. Let your emotions flow. His words, not mine." He smirked at Dean's angry expression. Winking at Cas, he left them alone again.

"What did he mean, let your emotions out?" Castiel asked, puzzled.

"I have to actually mean it. I have to want to kiss you. Cheeky bastard," Dean muttered, leaning his forehead against the wall. He turned at Castiel's hand on his shoulder, and was met with the angel's lips on his. Grunting in surprise, he sank into it, and felt the barrier behind him dissipate.

Slow clapping sounded behind them. Dean and Castiel turned to see a grinning golden archangel, who stopped and came closer.

"See, boys, it's not that hard. I expect more like that from you two in the future." Before Dean could grab him, Gabriel disappeared with a pop.

Cas looked confused. "More in the future?"

Dean shrugged and pulled Castiel in for another kiss. "I agree with him. It was fun, we should do it more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Pairing: MattFoggy! (I swear on the River Styx, I'll actually get it up on time tomorrow!)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
